


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [5]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Just another part in my series...don't really know what to write here :) I guess you just have to read the story to see what it is about ;)
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Emma loved her family. They were her support system, her backbone, the people she knew would always have her back. So she loved spending time with them, especially on Christmas. Christmas was a time of coming together, reminiscing about the old days and appreciating the time you still have with someone.

Like every Christmas, Emma drove to her parents in the morning and during mid-day, her brother and his family arrived. As soon as her niece and nephew opened their presents, they began playing with their toys and the living room floor resembled more of a crash scene than a hardwood floor; wrapping paper, packaging material and toys were scattered around the floor.

While the children were playing, the adults sat at the dinner table and watched them while talking. Of course Strictly was one of the many topics talked about. And Anton. Her mother was a massive fan of him, and it was hard for Emma to act natural while talking about him. She was on cloud nine ever since they confessed their love for each other and not swooning over him was taking a toll on her. Anton made her feel like a teenager again, being in love for the first time. Just thinking about him brought a smile to Emma’s face, but they both agreed to keep their love for each other a secret until they knew where their relationship was going.

In the evening, Emma drove back to her flat. Just as she sat down on the couch, her phone beeped. She looked on the display and had to smile; a text from Anton.

_“Are you at home or still with your parents?”_

“Just arrived back home. Why?” Emma texted back.

But before she received an answer, someone knocked on her door. She rose to her feet and made her way to the door while wondering who would visit her on Christmas Day. Emma opened the door and as her eyes landed on the person standing in front of her, she had to gasp. It was Anton!

“Merry Christmas!” Anton greeted before he pulled out a mistletoe from behind his back, holding it up over their heads. “You know the rule,” he said with a grin.

Still flabbergasted over seeing him, Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Anton, long and deep.

At last they broke apart and she questioned, “As much as I like this surprise, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your sister’s house?”

Anton stepped into the flat while answering, “I was, but I drove back home in the evening. I thought there might be the chance you are doing the same; looks like I was right.”

Emma took Anton’s hand and pulled him with her to the couch. They settled close next to each other, Emma turned to him with her right arm on the backrest and her left hand on his knee.

Anton placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. “How was the day with your lovely family? Have you enjoyed it?”

“It was really nice,” Emma answered and smiled as she felt Anton’s loving gaze on her. “You know how children are when they receive presents. I’m supposed to wish you a Merry Christmas from my parents; especially from my mom.”

“Oh, well please tell them I said thank you.” Anton grinned and said, “Your mother likes me a lot, doesn’t she?”

Emma rolled her eyes, laughing. “Please, she loves you! You are one of her favourite pros on the show and since she got to know you a bit in the past months, she likes you even more.”

“Good,” Anton said and kissed her hand. “Then she won’t be unhappy when you introduce me as your boyfriend one day.”

Emma stared at Anton, her eyes big as her mind tried to process what he had just said. Did he imply that he already thought of their relationship as something serious? Meeting the parents was usually something one considered when it was serious, and they had only confessed their love for each other four days ago. But then, they had fallen in love with each other way before that.

Eventually, Emma smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. “I’m sure she will be thrilled; just like my dad.”

Anton slung his left arm around her back, pulling her close to him. Then he kissed the top of her head and caressed her hand with his thumb. They stayed like this for a long time, doing nothing but being snuggled against each other and simply enjoying each other’s presence.

After a while, Anton released Emma and reached for his suit jacket that had been placed on the armrest. “I almost forgot,” he said as he pulled out a wrapped package from the inner pocket. “That’s for you. Merry Christmas!”

Emma put one hand over her mouth while taking the package from Anton with the other. “Oh my god, Anton…I’m…I’m so sorry…I didn’t know we would get each other presents…I don’t have anything for you…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Emma,” Anton said with a big smile on his face. “I don’t expect anything from you. I just saw this and I knew I had to get it for you.” He stroked over her cheek and leaned in, placing his lips softly on hers. “Calling you my girlfriend is the biggest gift for me.”

Emma smiled at his sweet words, blushing slightly. She pushed her hair out of her face before unwrapping the package, revealing a black satin box. Emma gave Anton a pointed look and opened the box, revealing a gold necklace with a pendant.

“Open it,” Anton encouraged her.

Emma did as told, removing the necklace from the box and opening the pendant. She gasped as she spotted a picture of them inside, dressed in their Waltz outfit. Emma remembered the moment; the picture was taken after the results show when they knew they had made it to the final. She loved the sparkle in Anton’s eyes, radiating pure joy.

She raised her head and stared at Anton. “Thank you,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful…I love it.”

Anton took the necklace from Emma and said, “Turn around, love.”

Emma smiled and turned around, pushing her hair up while Anton put the necklace around her neck and closed it. She let her hair back down and wanted to turn back to him, but he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. Then he pushed her hair away from her left shoulder and pressed kisses behind her ear and down to her neck. Emma’s breath hitched when she felt Anton’s warm lips on her skin, making her heart beat faster.

Anton let his hands travel down her body and placed them on her hips and whispered into her ear, “I love you, Emma. My beautiful, gorgeous dancing queen.”

“I love you too,” Emma answered.

She put her hands on top of Anton’s, feeling more nervous with every passing second. Emma loved Anton; she knew that. She also knew that she loved being in his arms and feeling his lips on her skin. But the last time she was with a man had been four years ago, and the lack of intimacy made Emma fear the prospect of it. She wanted Anton, yet she feared him seeing her naked; feared being exposed to him, feared being vulnerable.

Anton sensed her discomfort and immediately stopped. He turned her around and said, “I’m sorry, Emma. I shouldn’t have been this forward. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Emma sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and bit her bottom lip. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Anton. It’s just…,” Emma’s voice trailed off.

Anton raised an eyebrow. “It’s just what?” When Emma did not answer, instead only looked away from him, he put his hands on top of hers and squeezed them tenderly. “Whatever is troubling you, you can share it with me. There is nothing you need to hide from me.”

Emma knew she was not strong enough to tell Anton the whole truth behind her self-doubts; at least not yet. But she also knew he deserved an explanation. So she went for a modified version of the truth. “I haven’t been involved with a man for a long time now,” Emma said. “And I guess having been alone for the past years makes me nervous when it comes to being close with a man again.”

Anton brushed with his thumb over her cheek. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, darling. I would never do anything that you don’t want. I only want you happy and comfortable when we’re together.”

Emma smiled, relieved at his response. Anton matched her smile and slowly moved to kiss her, his arms pulling her closer to him.

Emma put her arms around his neck and when they eventually broke apart, she looked him in the eyes and smirked. As she played with the collar of his shirt she asked, “We agreed to take things slow, but what do you say about making out a bit?”

The corners of Anton’s mouth raised into a cheeky grin. “Making out sounds slow to me,” he answered in a whisper, his lips instantly pressed against hers.

Emma backed away from Anton and stood up, pulling him up from the couch and leading him to her bedroom for a little Christmas make-out session, no longer being able to resist his charming smile. She knew she could trust Anton and that he would respect her boundaries.

He always had so far.


End file.
